


A Long Talk Over a Cup of Tea

by docmint



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Frisk and Chara are of neutral gender, Gore, Heartwrenching, Hmm..., Let's just do this, Multi, Player is not Frisk, Reader Insert, Tags will be added, angry yells, but not in underfell circumstances, but the topic is heavy, for now, i would love to add fluff, if I can, maybe smut, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmint/pseuds/docmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, as the player, have the complete control over everyone's lives. You pull everyone's threads, and nobody can stop you. It's just a game, so why not. Yet, as ignorant as humans are, you never expected the game to actually be a real thing.</p><p>So when you get to face the consequences of your actions by being pulled into the game, the sins you committed finally catch up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Frisk tried to remember how the world outside of underground looked, but they failed. They had been playing your game for so long, they lost count of saves and resets. Just when you reached the ending, they would think that maybe, just maybe, you finally had enough. Even though you never killed anyone, Frisk certainly had enough. However, even with that thought, they would still black out for a few seconds, see strange images around them which they couldn’t comprehend or recognize, and be back on that same bed of flowers.

Only once did it happen that they just stood their ground even when they felt soft nudges to continue forward. It was a first time since they realized your existence that Frisk felt hopeful.

But it shattered just as fast as it appeared.

And so, their legs were no longer theirs, thoughts almost alien. Frisk questioned their whole existence, since after they lost the control of their body, they would try to hide in the corners of their mind to try and calm down.

They hoped that you, whoever you were, would finally stop at some point. Why couldn’t you just be satisfied with the happy endings? Why did you suddenly start to kill everybody?

But when you started the Genocide route, they almost sighed in relief when the world didn’t replay in the same way it used to. The feeling disappeared, though, since you mercilessly kept killing everyone.

At some point within the first play of this route, Chara appeared. They commented with strange enthusiasm to these events, completely alright with everything that was happening.

Even if Chara kept them... interesting company, the ending came just as fast as Frisk expected it to.

Frisk bitterly smirks at the memory of you encountering Sans in this route. Hoo boy, are you determined.

You seemed to know his moves, you must’ve seen them before somewhere, but you still died a zillion times. Their body moved with uncomfortable flexibilty, expression deeply concentrated through all the loads, so when you got to the point where he offered you mercy, you froze your movements. If Frisk and Chara didn’t pay close attention, they would surely miss your soft regret.

You spared him.

But... why would you do that?

Why would you spare him if you knew his moves? You knew that he was going to kill you, why would you entertain him with hope?

So when you came back the second time to spare him, Sans smiled at Frisk in pity.

It reminded Frisk that they never got the chance to explain to Sans that all those resets, loads and deaths were never cause by them personally.

They were caused by you.

* * *

 

Frisk woke with a start.

Another nightmare… They remembered the ending.

Oh, it wasn’t a dream… You really did reset again after you couldn’t get Sans to spare you rightfully.

And they got up with a groan, even though this wasn’t what Frisk wanted.

Their legs were led for your entertainment.

What _did_ you expect? You got everything you wanted, every secret and every ending. Hell, you even tried to code out the annoying dog to get the legendary artifact (it didn't exactly work, you just made the dog glitch everywhere and play his theme throughout the whole game.) What more could you get, even after killing Sans?

You were never satisfied. It made Frisk feel sick. This was all just a game to you, toying with people’s lives just out of curiosity. They forgot the last time you showed true love and patience to someone in Underground.

So, going back to all this, Frisk remembered that when you entered Sans’ workshop, they saw a coding guidebook. You made them aimlessly walk to the center of the room (maybe you got bored), so Frisk used the opportunity to slowly turn to the drawers and check the book out.

It was peeking out of one of the said drawers, a medium-sized book with worn out covers and slightly torn pages. Maybe you didn’t notice it since it was easy to miss, but you made Frisk visit this place a lot of times, so anomalies like these never escaped their eye. Especially if you didn't see them.

They gently took the book, excitement bubbling within their chest as they opened it up.

Frisk knew about coding from Chara, and they knew that knowing more about it could give them a chance to fix something, they just needed to figure out what and how. Well, they would surely need their help to do it, but they still needed the basic knowledge.

Frisk read the book. Basic information about coding, computers and math were in it, so Frisk tried to remember what they could. They considered taking the book, but you would notice it in their inventory, freak out, disappear for a day, and then come back to sell the book. Or talk to every possible person in underground with hope that someone would notice it and get a new dialogue out of them.

Fifteen minutes passed when they felt a familiar push in their mind.

They quietly put the book in the drawer along with other photos.

Maybe they couldn't read the whole thing in one go, but Frisk knew exactly what to do…

 

* * *

 

 

When you quit the game, Frisk slowly opened their eyes to be greeted with the same and familiar Void, but in the distance they saw Chara, and immediatelly rushed over to them and blurted out your plan.

After long time of explaining, Chara was still perplexed at what they were hinting at.

“… Ok, wait… Let me get this straight,” Chara pinched their nose, “you want me to help you break the entire timeline? Wait, wait… No... That’s an underestimatent. You want to break the whole system we run on?! How. in hell. would you do that?!”

“Well, as I said, I have a few ideas…” Frisk admitted. They weren’t absolutely sure themselves if it would work, but they had the general idea.

Chara hissed and turned around to nervously stomp around the void.

The world after exiting the game simply disappears since it's programmed to do si. Frisk didn’t know about this until recently after meeting Chara, so it took great deal to try and get to this place (it proved to be true for them that what you believe to be real, might just be real.) This made Frisk firmly believe that they had to keep going, hoping for the best, there had to be something they could do.

Chara kept scowling and mumbling over how this could permanently erase all of them, all their memories, all they achieved over the years.

“I know that, too. But what else _can_ we do?” Chara’s frustration rubbed off on Frisk.

“Oh, I don’t know, but here’s an idea! Why don’t you stay here, in this boring little game, and enjoy what we already have?!” Chara screamed back.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough of resets for a lifetime!”

“OH SHUT _UP_! YOU AT LEAST GET TO LIVE A BIT!”

“LIVE?! Getting thrown around, killed, scolded and… and… s-screamed at, is thAT LIFE TO YOU?!” Frisk frantically gestured with their hands, they couldn’t contain their anger anymore, it was too much.

“OK YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK IT!” Chara threw their hands in the air, “YOU JUST GO. GO.”

Frisk flinched at the sudden remark.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!”

Silence.

Frisk didn’t move. They weren’t waiting for anything, but they were expecting something. Fighting with Chara wasn’t anything new for them, but they were never able to know exactly what to expect. As hardheaded as Chara was, they weren't stupid, they knew that Frisk had a good reason to suggest their plans.

Not to mention Frisk only talks using sign, but that only happened when they reached the end and they were in control. Talking this way was... hard.

Chara sighed angrily in defeat after some thinking. “Fine…” with a roll of eyes and frustrated shove of their hands into their pockets, they continue, “I’ll help you… But don't think I'll save your ass if something happens, because if you screw _anything up_ , you’ll regret even considering all this!”

“Deal,” Frisk beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello! This isn't my first fic actually, but I never really publish what I write unless I plan on sticking with it.
> 
> Alright, so the story might sound a bit confusing for now, since I don't want to spoil anything, but as it will go, it will get worse, perhaps even more confusing because you're the main character here, why should you know what's going to happen to you?
> 
> Just kidding, it will get easier and more enjoyable.
> 
> Basically, we'll be seeing you in a few moments, "next chapter" moments.
> 
> Btw, sorry for this short chapter, but I had a huge burst of inspiration and managed to write this only (going further would probably ruin it, I can't keep my cool when struck by it). And as I said in tags, I'll add more tags as the story goes. I don't have the whole concept of the story in my head, but I know where it'll be headed. 
> 
> Also, I hate first chapters, they either turn out perfect or bleh, so keeping it short kind of seemed good for now.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, would like for me to explain something, change something, add something up, please do tell me. 
> 
> Oh! and about their genders. I chose to just make them neutral. I kind of like it more that way, I think that it's only fair. If you have your own preferences, just cross those out in your mind and play out as you usually would.
> 
> But yeah, the next chapter will be in a few days. See ya :)


	2. Dark, Yet Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - your name

_7:25 AM_

Soft buzz of the phone lightly woke you up. Serene light stroked a simple line across your face, but you groaned and turned away from it. You weren’t ready for today. Wednesdays never made you wake with a smile on your face. Well, you never woke up daily with a smile, but that’s besides the point.

As if to prove your point, a strong crash outside your room woke you up completely. So you sat up and groaned - your back must’ve been hit with a hammer or something, it never hurt _this_ bad.

The room was dark, expect for that small beam of light coming from the covered up window, which you opened up a bit to let more light in. Around the floor were slumps of clothes, not bothering you at all, though. You will clean them up one day when you got the chance, this just wasn’t that day.

Walking across the room to reach the doors (while trying not to fall over something), you opened them to be faced with nobody in sight. It was a bit chilly, but you wore shorts and a loose shirt, so it didn’t strike you as odd (you knew that when your dad turned on the heating, it will get heated.)

Closing the door behind you and entering the living room, you saw your dad had a puzzled look on his face with his eyes stuck at the TV. He glanced at you, scrunching his face further, “What’s so funny?”

You raised a brow and noticed that you were smiling. “Oh… nothing, just myself,” you giggle a bit more, your mental pun made you smile, so he was probably referring to that. Without a reaction, he just turned back to look at the TV.

Remembering the sound from before, you decided to ask him later, you first needed to make sure if he was alright.

“Hey,” you took a slow step to sit next to him on the sofa, “are you alright?”

No, he wasn’t. He was slouched forward, head in his hand with the most broken expression on his face. He stared at you, giving you a “are you seriously asking me that?” look, but turned away to sigh. You didn’t need his confirmation, but still nodded when he answered you.

Well, far away goes a Good Wednesday. “Want some coffee?”

You knew that he would want some, he always does, so you got up at the end of his another small nod to walk into the kitchen. Well, you found out where that crash came from: there was a broken cup on the floor, the “Dad of the Year” cup. You sadly went to clean it up, turning on your heels to walk up to the trash bin to throw the pieces away. A loud thump above you followed by muffled yelling made you flinch, but you relaxed shortly after. _Davidsons_ , you thought in disgust.

You never had any kind of peace in the apartment. Yes, it was stressful, but you couldn’t afford anything else, even with the current income. This apartment was mom’s dream, and you didn’t want to sell it for anything. It held a special place in your heart… Now that you mentioned it, the apartment did seem more silent than usual.

As you were thinking about the apartment, you made coffee for dad, and tea for yourself (you didn’t want to become grumpier than you already were.)

“Here you go,” long strides towards your dad got him to snap out of his thoughts. You offered him the mug and he took it, his fingers shaking a bit. _Probably doesn’t remember something important._

You slumped next to him, the sofa groaning below you. You wanted a new sofa.

Cupping your cup with both hands, you leaned further with a sigh, “so-”

“Y/N…” he interrupted, drumming his fingers against the mug and voice quiet as if he had a gun pressed to his head, “when did we move out from home?”

Your shoulders slumped. You didn’t think that his memory was this far away. “Four months ago,” you offered softly, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big of a deal.

He pulled himself further in. It hurt you to see him like this, even though you had to do this almost every day. It was never hard for you to be there for him. You never dared to judge him for his weak character, you tried to understand his pain.

You let your cup rest on the coffee table behind the sofa, putting your hand on his back and stroking it to ease his thoughts.

“Dad… look… I know that it’s hard, but I won’t leave you. I know that you want to be able to take care of yourself, but then what would I be doing?” After taking a sip of coffee, he rubbed his forehead with a miserable look in his eyes, turning away from you even further, “You shouldn’t worry about me at your age.”

Inwardly, you cringed at his sad tone, but knew better than to let it consume you, instead applying more pressure to his back, “Yes, I shouldn’t, but I want to. Mom taught me that much.”

Another nod followed by another sip of coffee, “This is really good.”

You chuckled at the change of topic, “Indeed.”

Taking your cup back, you dove into your own beverage to warm yourself up. He did turn the heating, now that you think, floor warm below your bare feet.

The apartment did cost a bit more than your last home, but determination kept you going. Your dad’s insurance helped a lot, too…

You finally looked at the tv to see what he was watching. News. You glanced at the corner and almost choked at the tea. Welp, there goes another Better Wednesday.

You finished the tea while getting up and turning around to run to your room. Dad laughed softly at your reaction, probably remembering why you reacted like that.

“I can give you a ride if you want!” you heard him yell after you, but couldn’t answer with constant swears leaving your dirty mouth.

You will be late for your first day at work, and this would be your third working place. You desperately wanted to buy a new dishwasher, but never got the chance and right amount of money.

“No need!” laughing nervously at your clumsiness, you fiercely tried to wiggle out of your clothes while opening the doors. It was 7:56, and you had to be there in twenty minutes. You could do this, you just needed to keep calm and collected. You will take the car yourself, dad had a psychiatrist appointment after your work was done, and you always went with him to make him feel more comfortable.

You changed into a white shirt and dark, formal leggings, tucking the shirt in. Grabbing your backpack, shoving your laptop, notebook, biology script and a pen in it, you rushed down the hall.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t want you to do,” he hummed as you passed next to him.

“Yessir,” as you took the coat from the coat rack, you gripped the door.

“Oh, and also,” you stopped in your tracks to listen to him, “could you, perhaps, take the bike?,” he asked sheepishly.

Well shit, you were spoiling him now. You were tempted to roll your eyes, but knew that his idea wasn’t to annoy you and that he probably had a good reason for asking. “Sure, dad, just don’t do anything _I_ wouldn’t want you to do.”

Dad laughed, muffling a "yes ma'am" with more coffee.

 Closing the doors, double checking if you had everything with you ( _keys, cell, wallet…_ ), coating yourself and then running down the stairs made you feel pretty excited. You were to work as an assistant in the library, so you’d hoped you’d have time to read, but who knew (probably not). One of your friends from college got you in contact with one of the workers, and you wanted the job as soon as you found out. They were pretty angry at you for looking for yet another job, but you just needed that extra money, especially since the Winter break began a week ago.

And those huge windows in the library looked mesmerizing, you couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would look like when snow fell. You entered the garage and went to unlock the back door, with your bike right next to it.

You didn’t pay much attention to your surroundings, so you just grabbed the bike, exited, closed the door and drove off.

 

* * *

 

 

Your day was certainly something.

Your boss was an absolute delight to talk to, your coworkers seemed even more excited to have someone lend a hand. Apparently, it was really hard for them to manage everything around here, so someone to help out, even with the simplest of tasks, certainly made them happy. They didn’t mind when you came five minutes after your working time.

Julie was one of the workers who went to show you around. She met you with those who were here, and mentioned everything you needed to know about your job as an assistant while also patiently answering your questions. She was one of those people who made you want to become better at everything, to never disappoint her. Her smile was graceful and warm, words like honey. Her clothes fit her perfectly, each curve perfectly shaping her body.

Needles to say, the library was as dazzling as Julie.

Huge windows tiled the tall walls, and since the whole library was big, it seemed to become even bigger the more you walked around. It made you a bit anxious wether or not you would get lost, but Julie told you it wasn’t that hard to get used to.

Walls were in a soft shade of blue, shelves white. There were three floors in total, but you would only be working on the second.

When Julie showed you everything she thought was good for you to know, she let you explore a bit. It was your first day, so getting to know your environment would surely help.

You stumbled upon a section dedicated to cooking. You could make dad something once you found something good, since he was bound to get bored of take-out food eventually. And who would know that you saw a book titled “72 uses for snails”.

You snorted at the title, taking the book out.

It was creamy brown with a bold black title, quite thick. You took a few fast glances inside, and decided to take it with you. You were sure that Toriel would make better pies than you, but you could always dream.

Julie seemed perplexed at your book of choice, but didn’t comment, simply chuckling politely at your enthusiasm (it was a bit embarrassing, but you don't want to back out now). You put the book inside of your backpack right before packing up to go to your next destination. You waved everyone goodbye, thanking them for taking such good care of you. Going to the back, you unlocked your bike when you finally reached it, and drove to the home of Dietrichs.

Dietrichs were a family who had a bit more money to spend, so they hired you as a nanny and cleaning lady. Needless to say, the kids didn’t give you a hard time, you even felt happy to play with them, your stress drastically lowering with the entertainment, but when they fell asleep, you went to clean the house. A few hours well spent, before you had to go with your dad to the appointment.

What you didn’t expect, though, was the phone call while you drove back home. It was your dad.

“Hey, Y/N, you don’t have to rush home,” his voice was cheerful, confusing you the more you thought about what he just said.

“Why not?” you stopped the bike, going off the road and continued to walk. “Umm… I’ll explain everything when you get home, don’t worry about it,” he just brushed it off, but you did worry. You knew that there was nothing to worry about since he sounded honest, so you tried calming yourself.

“Alright, see ya.” putting the phone away, you got back on the bike, remembering that dad had stopped your previous train of thought.

You were thinking about Undertale.

In your free time, you mostly spent time researching the game files. In the beginning, you were greatly seduced by the gameplay, characters, scenes, music, everything. It filled your day with delight and hope. However, it didn’t last for long - a few times you reset and did the Pacifist route every time (their happiness was yours too) and it got pretty boring. Internet bragged about different theories and different fan art expressions, so that kept you intrigued. Soon enough, you wanted to contribute too, and you just knew how.

Not a lot of people knew about the secrets that hid deeper in the game, behind all the visuals and music. Codes and codes of information, waiting to be explored and dug into.

You did just that. At first, you shared your discoveries, but then took them down. You felt uncomfortable when your information became the source of everyones dreams and theories, somehow you thought that that wasn’t fair towards the creator of the game. If you found secrets yourself, you should keep them that way so that others may strive to do the same.

But it was too late: people dug even deeper than you did, and this wave of information and curiosity couldn’t be stopped, but you still did stop yourself.

Notebook after notebook, page after page filled out with information you dug out, you kept them all safely in your room. When you entered the fandom, you swore not to let any information spoil your game experience. So, you knew close to nothing about the Genocide route, other than that it existed and was playable.

You read conversations from that route along with “what-if” commands. It was pretty clear what happened, but you never saw the visuals. You listened to the music, Megalomania on loop on your phone, but pretty soon you grew bored of that too.

Months passed with you making theories yourself in your head. You had nothing else to do while you had your breaks on jobs, so it wasn’t that weird to be addicted to something. It only made you sad when you almost forgot that you actually did have a life, and that you had to live it through.

But if it wasn’t for the squad in the game, who knew if you would ever be this satisfied and happy in your life.

Toriel made you realize that gentleness did in fact exist, that the world wasn’t that cruel. Your mercy towards Flowey got you to easily forgive others and open yourself up. Asgore made you accept your faults and mistakes. Papyrus reminded you of your dad, all clumsy and foolishly happy. It never struck you as odd, even if it was unsafe with what the rational world offered, but because of that rational world, people like Papyrus and dad were a breath of fresh air and they had to be protected. And Sans…

Sans was a big story himself.

The road was pretty empty, there was rarely a car around at 5:00 PM, so you didn’t worry. Just a few more streets and you were back home. Dad’s call scared and intrigued you at the same time, but worrying about it now wouldn’t help.

There was another road to your left, so you just glanced to be sure there were no cars. There was one car…

…

Your relaxed state didn't comprehend the car that was going at full speed towards you. It was already too late when you finally noticed it, hitting you and your bike all the way across the street.

The worst part of it was that you were still awake when it hit you, but the shock kept the pain away from your brain to notice.

You saw yourself fly across the road, leg bent in a strange shape, head pulsing, a high pitch screaming inside of your head. There were strange shapes around you, your vision was getting blurry and black at the corners. You heard voices, but couldn’t understand what they were saying.

When the pain started reaching your brain, you already blacked out…

…

Except you didn’t, you just felt as if you blacked out, or as if your body gave up. Well, you were still in your body, but you felt no pain. You couldn’t turn your head anywhere, and the more you tried, the harder it got, so you just kept looking at the blue sky.

It was still blurry, but the sky seemed… white?…

You couldn’t think about anything, you just analyzed what you could comprehend. There were no people around you anymore, no screeching in your head. That’s when you noticed a strange feeling creeping around you, feeling you with uncomfortable pressure.

And that’s also when you saw a small, colorful heart float above you, and the feeling disappeared as soon as the heart appeared.

The colors were mixing, they were never the same. Sometimes, you thought that it was of one color, but you couldn’t keep your focus at it as your head started hurting. You were hypnotized by the scene. Perhaps it wasn’t of one color, maybe you just couldn’t see the others.

You felt at peace, but then the heart grew darker, pulsing in a quick beat until it turned black, dark, darker that dark as if it would pull you in. Your whole being hurt, everything around you turning black and when you felt a piercing pain stab you between your breasts and spread, you released an ugly and gruesome scream until you finally blacked out for good…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breathing* well I liked writing that, thank you so much for reading, I hoped you liked it! :) 
> 
> Yep, a new chapter will be here in a few days. I'll try to keep it updated as often as I can, so thank you for being so patient!


End file.
